My liife'2 a me22
by deathhasswag
Summary: A Gamsol fanfic. Umm not very good at summaries so yeah, just read it to find out. XD. rated T for sexual themes and swearing.


**Hey guys death has swag again. I just came to write another fic, if you read any of my other work, good to be you! I hope you enjoy this. Also I don't know how fast of updates I will do, because school is starting and I am moving so I don't know. Also I am working a bit differently this time on my writing skills and I will try my best not to be lazy. The minum for these chapters are like 2,000 so yeah this story is going to be kinda long. ANywho I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Also i would like to give credit to the write of A goth human and a Fishy troll. She is the owner of the charecter mari, so read it and weep boys, its actually really good. I forgot her username soooo yeah, i will probably edit that in there...WELL ENJOY. No gamzee with the weather this time because I don't feel as if you enjoy him.**

I 2wear I fucking hate my life. I don't even understand Why I try with hiim anymore. You know I'm done I give up. It'2 over. I don't even understand why I stiill have a blog, I am 25 I need to get over thi2. I still Act like I am a teenager. Ugh I am texting him right now. Its going to be done. No more of Karkat. I don't even under2tand why I liiked him in the fir2t place. gah fuck thi2 shit. Bye guy2, probably wiill be my la2t po2t.

~2ollux Captor.

Sollux entered the small update on his blog. Something he had gotten into after A computer class he was in that had required him to do so. After that he pulled his phone back out to see if Karkat had texted him back. Karkat agreed it was time for them to split. Though Sollux knew Karkat wouldn't show it was killing him, he just knew it was. Sollux told him he was going to stay back at his Dads tonight and would pick up his stuff later. Most likely tomorrow.

~Two weeks later~

Sollux was tired of staying at his dads, all he wanted to do was find a place of his own, or least share it with someone. This place held a lot of memories, of his mom and Karkat, so he wanted out, something fresh. Ironic enough, Sollux was on his way to go meet some guy, who actually reminded him of a friend he had when he started dating Karkat. Sollux walked into the bar he was suppose to meet the guy. He sat down in the corner booth the guy told him to sit at. Sollux started to think who is this guy. He couldn't remember what the man had said his name is. It was so unlike Sollux to forget someones name. It was his job to remember a countless number of codes, and yet he couldn't remember a name. Pitiful really. Sollux ordered something to drink, a Sprite, and continued to think about this person. Its not like he didn't have his email or anything its just, his name completely slipped his mind. Sollux was now starting to think about paying for his drink and leaving now. He, was never nervous, He just didn't like strangers. Its not like Sollux couldn't do well in a crowd, he just didn't like it.

As soon as he was getting ready to call over the waitress, a tall and lanky guy had found himself in the seat across Sollux.

"Hello, are you..." Sollux face palmed, he still couldn't remember the guys name. He felt so stupid.

"Yeah, Solbro. Its Gamzee." The guy smilled at him, something kind of dopey.

'Wait, Gamzee Makara?" Sollux now knew why he had a feeling, that this guy was someone he knew, and that was just from the emails. The waitress came over and stood by the table.

'Yeah man, Nice to see a motherfucker after all this time." Gamzee chuckled and ordered a drink,a bud light, from the woman and turned his attention back to his old friend, who just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow, GZ you have changed a lot." Gamzee nodded his head and opened up a menu, looking at everything. "you don't even wear the stupid clown make-up any more." Gamzee looked up and smiled.

"I see my bro has changed to. No more lisp, huh?" Gamzee, really had changed. Sollux had never actually seen his face before. It was interesting. He had high cheek bones and big indigo eyes, with long eye lashes. His fore head covered by messy hair. _Some things never change, _Sollux thought. Gamzee's hair, still curly, went down to the beginning of his neck in the back, while it gradually got shorter in the front, framing his face. Though, Gamzee's chin was still round and childish.

Sollux on the other had, pretty much just cut his hair bit short, something similar to Gamzee's style, just straight. Still wearing the odd glasses, covering his mismatched eyes. He was skinny as ever, and a little shorter then his old pal.

"Uh yeah man, But if I am nervous it comes back." Sollux smiled and opened his Menu as well. Of course since it was a bar, there was nothing to fancy. Just a burger or tenders, something in that range. They sat there in silence for a minute before the waitress came back with Gamzees drink, asking if they were ready to order.

They both just got a burger, each had fries on the. Though Sollux asking for honey mustard on the side. And said nothing more to the waitress.

"So, bro. How old are you now? You age kinda slipped my mind after all these motherfucking. years, ya know?" Gamzee was sitting, straight up his arms resting on the table, hands clasped together.

"Oh Um Twenty-five. What about you? Didn't you gradate before everyone elth-I mean else. So you gotta be older then me, by a year or so." Sollux leaned against the leather booth seat, studying Gamzee.

"Yeah bro, twenty-eight." Gamzee picked up his beer and took a sip.

"So, What do you do now?" Sollux asked.

"Oh man I am all over the place. I get sent on all of these buisness trips and junk. I went to a good collage after I left school. Surprisingly i actually kept my motherfucking grades up. Plus you know my old goat of a dad Is rich, so it was pretty easy getting into that junk." Gamzee paused to take another sip of his beer. "After college when I wanted to get a job I realized I was going to have to look the part, so i cleaned up my act. I wanted to get Tavros a pair of legs and I didn't want to take from old goat dad. I did to." He looked at Sollux again, with something hidden behind his eyes.

"Yeah, so whatever happened to you and TV?" Sollux asked resting his head on his hand, leaning closer to the table.

"Oh yeah man we broke up about a year ago. He said he all up and couldn't take the loneliness of me being gone, and the fear of me cheating. Well not all up and motherfucking saying it. But when I came home, his shit was gone and a note was there with our engagement ring." He looked a little sad."It was tough getting on with out that little miracle, but I did it. Broke my heart though to see him leave." Gamzee shook his head. "Enough about me, Sollux. What did you do after everyone left. We lost motherfucking contact after a year."

"Oh yeah, well. Hmmm. Nothing really. I make a decent amount working as a programmer. Nothing else really, didn't go to collage though. I couldn't afford to, when I was paying rent to a house and taking care of me and karkat." Gamzee nodded his head and listened. "Bout two weeks ago though we broke up." Sollux just sat there awkward. He didn't like talking about himself.

"Sorry to hear that man, You guys were together for a long motherfucking while, weren't ya? Bro, that upsets me to, I was best friends with Karkat for the the longest time man. It was wicked. I still don't know what happened." Gamzee shook his head.

"Not as long as You and TV, you guys were together since like Pre-k. Sometimes KK just, doethn't know how to try." Sollux said.

Gamzee chuckled, half sad. "Pretty much bro, pretty much." They sat there for a while thinking. Nothing to say.

"So GZ, I already saw the pictures of the house, and it looks pretty good. How much would I have to pay of the rent?" Sollux asked, getting back to the reason they were here.

"Oh bro, just half." Gamzees smile returned to his face.

"How much ith half?"Sollux cringed when his lisp slipped out.

"Oh bro, about 600 a month. What do ya say Solbro, wanna move in with this old juggalo?" Gamzee asked, laughing. He was always called that back in high school.

"Sure man, lets do this."Sollux was getting ready to extend his hand out to shake on it, but the food was being set down on the table. "Oh look the food is here"

The two, sat and ate. Talking about high school, life, and pretty much whatever came to their minds. The odd pair of friends finished their food, and sat back against the leather booth seats, the silence settling around them.

"So bro, When do you think you will all up and be motherfucking moving in?" Gamzee asked, his weirdly indigo eyes studying Sollux.

Sollux scratched the back of his head thinking. "Well when Can I move in? I can pretty much move in whenever, I have thith week off." Gamzee laughed, obviously catching the lisp.

"Whenever My motherfucker. Its best we be going soon." Gamzee took one last sip of his beverage before standing up. Him wearing black dress pants and a purple button up suit. Sollux followed, putting the waitress' tip on the table. Sollux had on some black skinny jeans and a yellow pollo, He still dressed like a teen.

The pair walked out after Gamzee paid, Sollux protested, but Gamzee paid anyway. Gamzee walked over to his car, an old black camaro. Sollux waved, over at him and walked over to a bus stop and sat down thinking. Gamzee pulled out onto the road, and drove over to Sollux.

"Want a ride, brother?" Sollux looked up and nodded his head.

"Thankth, Gam." He walked over to the passenger side and hoped in, hoping Gamzee didn't hear his lisp slipping out once more. _I am really gonna have to work on that more, _Sollux thought to himself as he buckled up.

"Wheres a brother live?" Gamzee turned down a street as Sollux told him. They were silent on the drive. Gamzee tapped his finger on the wheel, looking at Sollux from the corner of his eye. "Hey Sollux?" Sollux looked up. "Bro, I feel a lot differently about you now, then from what I did." Gamzee felt out of place, around his old friend.

"Good way or bad?" Sollux asked, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"I don't motherfucking know." He paused, turning down another street. "I think good" Sollux looked out the window listening.

"Let's hope its good. Hey turn here, this is my Dad'th." He pointed out the window, at a two story house. Gamzee pulled into the drive. "Thanks again. I will email you later, Ok?" Gamzee nodded his head and grabbed Solluxs arm.

"Sollux, Fuck it" Gamzee kissed him, it was over as soon as it started. When he pulled back, he kept his eyes closed. "I have always wanted to do that to you, my motherfucker." Sollux was wide-eyed, as he stepped out of his car. He stumbled up the black drive, not hearing His friend pull away, after yelling a sorry.

As soon as he got inside, Sollux went straight to his old room, and pulled out his cell.

Me: Eridan, what are you doing?

Dickhole: Hanging with Mari, why?

Me: GAMZEE FUCKING MAKARA KI2sED ME!

Dickhole: Wwhy, should I care? I haven't talked to him since fucking high school.

Me: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

Dickhole: Fine, I will come over, but I am bringing Mari.

Me: Thank you Eridan, I owe you one.

Sollux laid on his bed, with his arm draped over his face. He was still going to move in with Gamzee, but he didn't know how he felt about his friend now. He was so confused. He just broke up with Karkat, he shouldn't be thinking about going out with someone, especially Gamzee of all people! This was the guy who he had seen go to jail, for beating up a kid when he didn't take his pills. Gamzee was so unstable, yet Sollux had always ignored that. He had always believed that this guy was his friend, but after all of these years.

After all this time, Gamzee being his best friend, Sollux dating Karkat, while he dated Tavros, Sollux living with Gamzee when his parents kicked him out, Gamzee losing his mind to point where even Tavros couldn't Shake his demons off, There was so much the two had been through to make them friends, but now that kiss changed it. The first time they saw each other in about ten years and Gamzee just kisses him. The doorbell rang, awaking Sollux from his deep thoughts.

Sollux sighed and ran down the steps to answer the door, only to see Gamzee.

**REVIEW/FOLLOW AND FAVORITE/ AND LOVE BOTDF!**


End file.
